Snake's Cub
by The Potters of the Future
Summary: Before the events of Serpent's Revenge and Return to Cub how Alex ends up tortured by Scorpia.
1. In the Dark of the Night

In the Dark of the Night

The summer holidays had finally begun and to Tom Harris the school year had seemed to last an age. Tom had just finished his GCSEs and was looking forward to a bright, sunny holiday with his mates. What he was not looking forward to was his A-levels. That and Alex leaving for SAS training camp in the morning. Tom had begged Alex not to go but Alex had given Tom a smile and told Tom he needed back up training. He hadn't been to training for over a year. Tom had to accept this no matter how much he may dislike it.

Tom had managed to convince Alex, albeit with a lot of protests from his spy friend, to come with a group of them from school: Gillian Russell the black athletics girl and Daniel Aaronson his hair blonder than usual thanks to the heat wave. Gillian and Daniel were flirting as usual and Tom couldn't help but wonder when his friends would finally start going out. Gillian had pushed aside her friends; Hattie Dawson and Dawn Craig in favour of Aaron. Tom was racing with James Hale on the computerized car racer. Tom was winning by a long stretch. Alex, however, sat sipping the cola he had bought from MacDonald's looking bored, out of place and wary.

Alex had known for a long time that he didn't fir in. and outings with Tom and Tom's friends, who used to be Alex's friends before Alex's life of lies pushed them away, just furthered this belief. He had long ago realised this was because he was no longer a child. And this was not because his boss, Mrs. Jones, had given him legal adulthood. No it was because he'd seen things that had made him old in years. At the end of the day he was more spy than school boy. And Alex hadn't regretted it for about a year when he went for a job in MI6 of his own will.

A few hours later Hattie's mum had picked up Hattie, Gill and Dawn who were staying overnight at Hattie's. James had been picked up by his mum and Aaron by his father. Tom and Alex were having a sleep over before Alex left the next day, had decided to walk back as it was only a few streets from where they were just now. They were just rounding the bend when _it_ happened.

A gang of fifteen men in black with silver scorpions on them had appeared each wielding a gun. Alex pushed Tom behind a silver dustbin in hopes of keeping him safe. Alex pulled out his own two guns and begun firing shots while lashing out with karate kicks. One shot … two shots … three shots …. Within minutes Alex had killed fifteen assassins.

'Alex what did you just do?' whispered Tom staring at his friend in shock.

'Defended myself,' shrugged Alex.

'You don't even see what you do as wrong do you?' asked Tom.

'It's perfectly leg-Ah,'

Alex clamped his hand to a spot on his neck where he had a dart sticking out. He groaned and he collapsed just after Tom. Tom was left on the floor to be found by the police the next morning who thought he was drunk. But when they realised what was going on every intelligence service in the world was on the look out for the sixteen year old spy. But he was not to be found for sometime.


	2. Wake Me Up Inside

2. Wake Me Up Inside

Alex groaned as he woke up; he really hated being unconscious. The dull ache that surrounded your entire body, the bile that was in the back of your throat, and unclear to where you are and how you got there. A feeling Alex was very familiar with, perhaps too familiar with. He allowed his memory float back to the events surrounding his kidnapping whenever that was. The men dressed in black with silver scorpions on their outfits. So it was SCORPIA who kidnapped him. He had killed those assassins and as he was explaining his actions to Tom they'd been shot by tranquilizer darts. He hoped Tom had been left behind.

He checked his pockets and all his weapons and gadgets had been taken away, and so had his belt. His shoe laces were gone, his keys, his earring which was actually a small explosive. His belt containing two guns and a pair of knives had gone. The knives strapped to his ankles and left wrist was gone. The phone had been taken. He was alone and weapon-less in SCORPIA territory. Ah well he'd just have to use physical force to get out of here. But first he'd have to figure out what SCORPIA wanted because if they just wanted him dead they wouldn't have brought him here.

Alex quickly assessed the room he was being held in. It had once been white but now was stained with blood, old and new. The smell made Alex gag and he dreaded why he was in a place so obviously used for torture. He was perfectly well aware that torture was a job threat. But that didn't mean he was looking forward to this prospect. The walls were fairly new and blended into each other, and the ceiling and floor. The only anomaly in the place was an old oak door which was locked and barred. Alex knew it was impossible to get out so wasn't going to waste precious energy doing so. Leaning against the wall beside the door he waited.


	3. Pain

3. Pain

Alex had been sitting for ten minutes when he heard the door open. Instantly he was on his feet. Alex lashed out with the palm of his hand knocking the Chinese man he recognized as the lead expert on torture, Doctor Three, from the textbook Alex had owned while training to be an assassin two years ago. Alex was glad that he got out before the "fun" began. Alex ran to the end of the corridor before he came to a wall at the very end. Alex guessed there was some sort of secret door in it but he had no idea how to get through.

He tried everything he could think of before giving the door/wall a large shove. As soon as he touched the white wall the corridor filled with gas and Alex slumped unconscious within minutes.

When he came around the first thing Alex heard was the sound of Beethoven's Six Symphony. He felt the thick cords of rope snaking around his entire body and opening his eyes and peering through his eyelashes he realised that he was back where he started. He could barely even move thanks to the rope; other than wriggling his toes and moving his head from side to side. He cursed himself for being so stupid but no move to betray he was awake. But ….

'Ah you're awake,' smiled Three from his chair a bruise on the top of his head.

'How did you know?' Alex snapped angry, but knowing there was no point in pretending that he was asleep.

'My dear Alex I've been monitoring your heart rate –'Three began.

'Didn't know you were so interested in the affairs of my heart,' Alex smirked getting a slap on the cheek.

'So I was able to see that your heart rate picked up and deduced from this you were awake.'

'Oh you were de-juiced like Violet Beauregarde,' Alex quickly answered back masking his disappointment.

Three slapped the boy again, 'I believe you know the nuclear codes,' smiled Three.

'Nope,' lied Alex easily.

'I have it from a source in Afghanistan that you do,' Three said.

Alex cursed in his head, 'they must be wrong then.'

'I know you,' said Three.

'Well then you should know I'll never talk,' Alex said completely calm seeing no point in lying as Three obviously knew Alex knew.

This seemed to be what Three was waiting for. He launched himself at the teenaged boy beating him senseless. Three had shown himself to be a master of karate, boxing, Tai Quan Do and Judo in this beating. At then end of the day he sent for a doctor of medicine to fix the sixteen year old up. After all you can't have your informant dying on you. This style of getting Alex to talk, or at least trying to continued until day five. On day five Three was beginning to realise that the boy was going to need more extreme measures to make him talk.

So psychological was brought in talking about everything from his father and mother to Ian to people Alex had killed or seen killed to Ash. When this didn't work the persuasion of food was added. Alex could smell the smell of Italian, Chinese and Indian wafting up his nose causing his stomach (empty for six days) to groan. But Alex just closed his eyes ignoring the smell having not had anything to eat.

This was given up the next day because Three had bought another five guys with him. They were all at least six feet with bulging muscles which Alex did not like the look of in the slightest. There was a bald one wearing a grey, tight-fitting t-shirt, dark jeans and a pair of dirty white trainers. Alex decided to call him Baldly. Then there was the black on wearing a white vest, a black zipper, blue jeans and black trainers with gold stripes. Alex decided to call him Zipper. There was one with a lot of straggly, brown hair, dark empty eyes who was wearing brown combats, brown hiking boots and a cream vest. Alex decided to simply call him Hiking Boots, There was an older one with dirty blonde hair, face and arms a mass of scars who wore black boots, comfortable black jogging trousers and a white Nike shirt. Alex decided to call him Scars. The last one had a skinhead and wore black leather trousers, a metallic belt, black leather boots and a black leather jacket. Alex decided to call him Leather. Alex noticed that they all had batons.

'So are you going to tell me the nuclear code?' Three asked.

'No,' Alex said ever calm.

'Fine,' Three nodded at the men.

Alex cried out as five batons pounded into him. Within half an hour Alex was unconscious with five broken ribs. On day thirteen Alex awoke to Three fingering a shark knife in his hands. Once again Alex refused to say anything so Alex felt the knife slice his left arm. He smelt the iron-smell of blood before passing out again. By day twenty Three had moved onto cutting his right arm as well. On day twenty-eight both arms were being continuously sliced open.

By the end of the first month the days were beginning to blend into each other. A few days into the second month Alex's torso was being cut by the knife. Alex was just glad that they wanted him alive so they were avoiding doing any permanent damage and giving him a slice of bread a cup of water a day. Half was through the next month, or so Alex supposed, Three introduced a whip causing Alex to scream and cry whenever it touched his cut and bruised skin. Towards the end of the month Alex was now being whipped by a fork-tounged whip and a cat-of-nine-tails whimpering in pain having no voice left to scream with as the blood streamed from him. It got so bad that Three only had to come near him and he'd whimper crying softly into the blood soaked stone floor. Nobody should have to suffer this way especially a sixteen year old kid. Not that Three thought so he was positively enjoying his time with the annoying boy spy.

Some time at the beginning of the third month Three branded Alex with the SCORPIA symbol of a scorpion on his right shoulder saying that close to finding him. Alex hoped they would hurry up but at this point had little hope left. Dr. Three was angry but was confident that his men would never let any of the spies get close to his complex. As he was branded Alex felt the pain was more than anything Alex had ever experienced and he blacked out. After waking up he retched; having nothing in his stomach to throw up. This was when the red-hot irons were introduced. Within a few weeks Alex was being electrocuted once a day. He didn't know how much longer he could survive this treatment and just wished for his pain to end.


	4. Savin' Me

4. Savin Me

Ben Daniels had been working undercover in SCORPIA for several months. He had personally requested this mission. Because of Alex, the kid he saw as a little brother who was in fact his superior. Alex had been kidnapped half-way through July which was three months ago. Alex should have started back at school about a month ago. Alex should have started back in school a couple weeks ago but was MIA. He knew Tom Harris was as worried about Alex as any of the spies who truly knew what SCORPIA were like. Mrs. Jones was taking it well which just infuriated Ben; he'd thought she'd cared somewhat about Alex. But apparently just like Blunt before her she was just using him.

But today he had moved high enough up to be able to find out where exactly Alex was being held. He found out it was in an apparently abandoned factory just inside London. He got all the information including blueprints before requesting immediate withdrawal. He hoped Alex would be somewhat okay despite the constant torture he was under going. When Mrs. Jones had heard this she had told the army to change the current codes and told Ben that K-Unit would be tackling this operation. Ben supposed this was to keep Alex with people who already knew him.

Alex shivered on the floor doing his best to hang onto life. He rasped out a breath knowing he was close to death, too close. Alex would never admit it. Not to anyone! But he was terrified. More than he had ever been before; and that were saying something! He could taste the coppery taste in his mouth. The taste of blood, Alex knew. At sixteen Alex shouldn't have been able to identify the coppery taste of blood so easily. But Alex was no ordinary sixteen year old. No Alex in fact was the world's youngest spy. He had only been officially employed by MI6 for the last fifteen months. Though for the last three months Alex had been kept under constant torture by Doctor Three. The mere mention of than foul, sadistic man's name was enough to send shivers down the teenager's spine. He wondered, briefly when his torturer would be back. Before suppressing that horrific thought, he had enough with the current pain without imaging fresh horrors.

Alex knew that MI6 were looking for him; Three had made that abundantly clear. Also that he wasn't happy with Alex's people. This was demonstrated by the burn on Alex's shoulder that was in the shape of a scorpion. SCORPIA! He struggled against the ropes that were no longer needed; in the teenagers' failing health Alex couldn't have thought back against his captors' no matter how much he may want it. He could feel his heart struggle and even though he desperately fought against the weariness he just couldn't. Taking one last breath he sank into unconscious in the torture room. Luckily for Alex uncalled for help was on its way.

Snake was horrified when he had found out from his old team member, Fox or rather Agent Daniels, informed them that the teenager who had trained with them was not some kid of a snob. No he was MI6's best field agent. He had two daughters; a nine year old and a two year old. He couldn't bear if either of them ended up with the life Cub had. And Cub – Alex – was in trouble! He had been kidnapped from his home in Chelsea whilst out with a friend, Tom Harris. The other teenager had given a full report to MI6. Apparently, Alex had told the boy already about his double life. Snake was glad at least that he had **one **good, friend he trusted implicitly. Trying not to feel too guilty when Snake remembered how at sixteen, he had a whole group of boys he would trust with his life. Wolf, ever the expressive one, let out a torrent of abuse towards the head of MI6 at the idea of using a child. The other three SAS men in the room seemed to agree with him (even Panther who hated children). The Head of MI6 sighed seeming genuinely sorry for what had occurred and explaining the teen's history, not going into many details. K-Unit could see the impossible position the woman was in. And all agreed with no second thought to go and rescue their youngest team member, Fox would act as surveillance.

K-Unit was quickly able to take out the guards surrounding the old factory in London mainly thanks to Fox's surveillance. Not that Wolf would admit it MI6, even Fox's involvement, unnerved him. Not that Snake particularly liked them, apart from Fox and Alex. Following Fox's instructions K-Unit forked left, followed the stairs up, turned right at the top, moved stealthily forward, reached an old wooden door (older than the rest of the factory). Taking out the two guards at the door Wolf being the tallest was able to knock the door through. What the four from K-Unit saw was something the four SAS soldiers would never forget. It stank of blood, sweat, burned flesh, and pure fear. The sight was even worse! In the middle of the room tied by ropes was a small figure covered from head to foot in blood; so much so that you couldn't tell what colour of hair, or skin the boy had originally. Snake, Wolf and Eagle knew that Alex Rider had blonde hair and fair skin. Snake heard him grown and the sound broke his heart. Snake swore to protect the child not realising the other three had done the same.

Alex seemed to be about to roll over. But Snake knew with all the blood his best bet was to stay still and do no further damage. Snake quickly assessed the damage. He could see repeated lactations from many different whips. Dark burns he knew from training were electrocution burns (but he'd never seen them).The SCORPIA brand on his shoulder. There were several other burns down his back. These were coupled by fresh whip marks. On his arms were knife wounds. He was thankful that there were no scars on Alex's legs. But then he realised this would be next. Snake quickly began to bandage the teenager up. But soon realised the teenager was having trouble breathing. Applying pressure to Alex's chest; he heard Wolf calling for back up telling of Alex's critical condition.

Having stabilised Alex's breathing Snake moved onto Alex's most severe torture wounds. He cleaned the electrocution burns then placing ice bags on them which were a little melted. But it was enough. Then Snake turned to the knife wounds running up and down his arms. Not surprised at their skinniness obtained from weeks of near starvation. He used the antiseptic causing the teen to grown in pain.

'Hold on Cub,' murmured Snake not thinking that Alex could hear him.

'Snake,' rasped Alex. Snake was beginning to wonder whether there was anything about this teenager which wouldn't surprise him.

'I'm here,' murmured Snake trying to assure the hurt boy, 'you'll be out of here soon.'

'Hurts,' muttered Alex.

'I know,' said Snake.

He continued bandaging up Alex's arm. Alex was mainly silent when he worked on his arms, moving onto his front and back. Only letting out a soft whimper or flinch here and there where sprays were applied. K-Unit was immensely impressed at the teen's bravery. Snake sat with and arm round Alex while the other three guarded the door. Snake knew that they should move that anyone could walk in. But they didn't want to move Alex. When Fox and the paramedics turned up Snake kept hold of the teenager's hand. This was when K-unit finally became one; even if their youngest member was sixteen. When they learnt that Alex hadn't given away **anything **Snake almost choked, they all knew if the same had fate had befallen them they would have told their captor's **everything. **Just before the Christmas holidays Alex was allowed to go back to school and just before Alex turned seventeen he was put back onto active duty.


End file.
